Thought Process
by goldiloks
Summary: What goes through the minds of two of our favorite PPTH doctors when one asks the other out to drinks. Snapshot from my WIP, "When You Let Your Heart Win", though it's not necessecary that you've read that to appreciate this.


**This is a little snippet from "When you let your heart win". This just didn't fit into the story, but I really liked it. It takes place right after Cuddy asks Cameron to drinks. If you haven't read WYLYHW you will still be able to follow this, but you should read it when you're done cause it's a fun story. **

**Sidenote: Cuddy's train of thought is me on any given day. Cameron's train of thought is me on a caffeine high.**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

Cuddy sat at her office and started at her computer, pretending to work. Her mind conversed back and forth with itself.

_'She looked so caught off guard when I asked her to Dobler's.'_

_'Well of course she did. You've never shown interest in her before.'_

_'That doesn't mean I haven't been interested.'_

_'Yeah, but how was she supposed to know that?'_

_'Oh. Right.'_

Sometimes Lisa Cuddy could swear that she had Multiple Personality Disorder.

_'She didn't look upset, though, when I asked her to drinks.'_

_'No, she probably just thought it was meant as a friend thing.'_

_'Well it was, sort of...'_

_'Yeah, right.'_

A third "voice" chimed in.

_'No way. She was way too excited when she said yes to think it was just a friend thing.'_

_'You think so?'_

_'You're delusional.'_

_'Shut up. You're pessimistic.'_

_'Ooh, some one's coming. Look busy.'_

"Come in, Brenda. What do you need?"

----------------------

Cameron sat in exam room one and looked at a chart.

"The cultures came back positive for Group A Streptococcus."

"Is that serious," the worried patient asked.

Cameron smiled reassuringly. "Not too bad. It's just strep throat. You'll need to take antibiotics for a couple weeks, get a new toothbrush, and don't kiss any one for a couple days."

"Okay, thanks." The patient took the script Cameron wrote and walked out.

Cameron just sat there and thought through her earlier moment with Dr. Cuddy. Her thoughts all came out in one long string.

_'What was that all about? Why did Dr. Cuddy ask me out? More importantly, why did I respond like that? Could I possibly have feelings for her? Wait. No, that's not possible. She's my boss. Wait. That should not be the reason I can't have feelings for her. It should be the "she" part of that statement. I mean, not that I have anything against that, I just happen to be straight. I think. WHOA. Where did that come from?? Oh right. Cause I'm in love with Dr. Cuddy. WAIT. I mean... Wait. Did I really just think that? I must have meant it like the way I say I'm in love with my favorite pair of shoes. Just kind of jokingly. Except Cuddy's not pink pumps. She's a person. A woman. A very attractive woman. Who's also my boss! That didn't stop me with House, though. Yeah, but that's different. Because he's a man? No, because he's not the dean of medicine. True, but he's still my boss. And so is she. So I shouldn't have liked House and now I don't like Cuddy. Except that I do. Holy crap, I actually do. Hmm, I'm glad I brought my make-up with me this morning. Maybe I can freshen up before heading to Dobler's. Wait. So she asked me out. Does that mean she likes me too?? SQUEE!'_

Cameron smiled as butterflies filled her stomach.

_'Wait. I could be reading too much into this. Maybe she just asked me as a colleague. Yeah, that's it. At most a friend. I mean, Cuddy's straight, right? ...Right? I mean, okay, I could see her experimenting in college, but she's far removed from that now...right?'_

A knock on the door startled the doctor. "Are you through with Mrs. Kingston's chart," a nurse asked.

"Mrs. Kingston?" Cameron asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, the patient you just treated. With strep?"

"Oh, right," Cameron replied. "No, give me another minute and I'll bring it out to you." Cameron finished out the chart with what little details she could remember and went out for her next patient.

"Mr. Osteen?" Cameron called into the waiting room.


End file.
